fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ralf Roletschek
Hi Ralf Roletschek -- wir freuen uns, dass Fahrrad-Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel google-maps-extension Hi Ralf, ich hab mal bei Wikia nach der google-maps-extension nachgefragt. Könnten sich damit vielleicht zum Beispiel kleinere Übersichten erstellen lassen. Hoffe war o.k. Schöne Grüße, --Diamant talk 17:01, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja na klar! Ich arbeite grad an einer Karte, die verlinkte ist ja ganz nett, mir fehlen aber die Flugplätze, außerdem möchte ich bekannte Hotels mit "einzeichnen". --RalfR 17:13, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ausgezeichneter Artikel Ich hab mal testweise den Bereich ausgezeichneter Artikel auf der Hauptseite mit deinem Artikel Kettenschaltung einstellen gefüllt. Und der ist ja wirklich gut :). Fall hier nochmal Leben reinkommen solte kann mensch das dann ja genauer regeln. Schöne Grüße --Diamant talk 20:03, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ist schon ok, wir können hier willküren wie wir wollen. Im Foto-Wiki sind wir nach 1 Jahr auch noch sehr übersichtlich. Uns jagt ja niemand. Den Kettenschaltungs-Artikel gibts noch auf http://de.wikibooks.org/wiki/Kettenschaltung_einstellen_(Fahrrad) und http://www.fahrradmonteur.de/kettenschaltung-einstellen.php - ich hole auch noch andere Sachen aus der Wikipedia hier her. --RalfR 21:02, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Fusion oder nicht Fusion? Hallo Ralf, seit fast fünf Jahren hüte ich ein paar Wikiseiten übers Fahrrad, nach mehreren Umzügen jetzt da: http://wikiwikiweb.de/FahrradWiki Aus meiner Sicht wäre es vernünftig, die Sachen zwecks mehr Masse zusammenzuwerfen, soll heißen: ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Seiten von da komplett nach hier zu verlagern. Aber nur, wenn Du das auch in Ordnung findest. Dabei liegt mir auch daran, dass die "nichttechnischen" Seiten willkommen sind, wo einfach mal übers Radfahren geklönt wird: in den "Fahrradgeschichten". Da hatte ich in der Vergangenheit auch Gegenstimmen, denen das gar nicht gefiel; ich will die Sachen niemand aufdrängen, sie aber auch nicht wegschmeißen. Falls Du skeptisch bist, mache ich einfach da weiter, wo ich jetzt bin, wäre auch kein Problem. -- Wabbe 16:25, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich möchte hier (zumindest in absehbarer Zeit) keinerlei Einschränkungen machen. Wenn jemand mit sowas anfängt, kann man ev. darüber nachdenken ;) Es sollen ausdrücklich auch die nichttechnischen Dinge hier her, etwa sowas wie meine Tour vom letzten Sa. oder die von heute, ich sichte grad die Bilder. Also: tu dir keinen Zwang an! Gruß RalfR 16:46, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut, dann werde ich mal sehen, wie ich mich mit dem Betreiber des jetzigen Wiki verständige und den Kram von da so komplett wie möglich nach hier schaffen. -- Wabbe 06:39, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Es gibt automatische Skripts um MoinMoin-Inhalte in MediaWiki-Form zu konvertieren. Da es sich aber um eine übersichtliche Zahl an Artikeln handelt, ist vielleicht ein händisches Übertragen sogar schneller/einfacher. --Avatar 07:20, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke für den Tipp, mal sehen. -- Wabbe 09:08, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wir können uns den Job auch teilen. --RalfR 09:10, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) say hi Hi Ralph, welcome back. Schickes Rad übrigens, das Wanderer. Ich habe vor kurzem ein paar Bilder von deiner Homepage in den Übersichtsartikel Werkzeug eingebettet, laut deiner Homepage alle GFDL(?). Grüße --Diamant talk 16:41, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, von meiner Homepage kannst du solch technisches Zeugs nehmen. Einige Fotos sind allerdings von fremden Autoren. Vieles rund um Rohloff stammt von Mirco Rohloff - ist aber nicht schlimm, wenn mal was falsch sein sollte. Das wanderer ist bleischwer, so richtig Spaß macht es nicht. Deshalb gibts zum Frühjahr einen Ducati-Stadtflitzer :-) --RalfR 16:49, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ducati? Kenn ich bisher nur Motorräder, du wirst doch nicht... :-). Da kann mensch ja gespannt sein, was es denn wird. --Diamant talk 16:58, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Es wird ein Panigale: http://www.radkom.de/marken/fahrraeder/ducati.html --RalfR 17:11, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blogs Hi Ralf, ich habe mal wieder etwas eigenmächtig nach einer Blog-Erweiterung nachgefragt und schon etwas damit rumgespielt. Dachte das könnte nützlich sein. Hätte aber ja vorher vielleicht doch Bescheid sagen sollen... Kritik nehme ich aber gerne an! Grüße --Diamant talk 19:15, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich begreife erstmal garnicht, was das ist/wird ;) Aber du machst das schon richtig. Ich hab im Moment wenig Zeit, weder für die Homepage noch das Forum oder hier :( --RalfR 19:35, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Weiss ja, dass du wenig Zeit hast, eigentlich hab ich ja auch keine...;),naja... Blogs kennst du sicher als Webanwendung, mit der man sowas wie ein Tagebuch führt oder Beiträge in zeitlicher Reihenfolge erstellen kann. Hier im Wiki führt das zu personalisierten Einträgen, die neben den Wiki-Artikeln geführt werden und auch kommentiert werden können. Meine Intention war es eigentlich, dass man so Beiträge verfassen kann, die nicht im normalen Artikelraum liegen, wie Neuigkeiten zu bestimmten Themen oder die persönlichen Fahrraderlebnisse. Geht natürlich mit herkömmlichen Wiki-Mitteln auch, aber da bieten sich eben ganz neue Möglichkeiten. ::Meine Meinung, zumindest können wir es ja mal austesten. Und wer das nicht will, kannd das Feature ja einfach links liegen lassen... ;) Nächste Vorhaben kündioge ich aber an im Forum, versprochen! Und du kannst dich ja immer noch dagegen aussprechen. Grüße --Diamant talk 19:45, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Nur keine falsche Scheu! Du bist der Boss hier und du entscheidest, ich habe auch von dem ganzen Software-Kram viel zu wenig Ahnung. Wenn dann irgendwann mal mehr Benutzer hier einschlagen, können wir mit erweiterten Benutzerrechten auch was anfangen. Ich habe dich eben zum Bürokraten und Rollback gemacht, vielleicht brauchst du das ja. Somit sind wir jetzt hier gleichberechtigt - du entscheidest allein, was du für richtig hältst! Kannst nun Admins ernennen (wir haben hier ja auch soooo viele aktive Benutzer ;) --RalfR 19:59, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi danke! Wegen der aktiven Benutzer, da hast du wohl Recht... ;). Ansonsten sind wir hier alle der Boss :)! --Diamant talk 20:02, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Diskussion:Spezialradmesse Hi Ralf, magst du mal hierhin schauen, vielleicht kannst du was dazu sagen. Danke und Grüße --Diamant talk 17:46, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Danke, dass du trotz wenig Zeit so schnell vorbeigeschaut hast! :) --Diamant talk 21:16, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Ich bin mal kurz mit 2 Artikeln hier vorbeigekommen und habe sie sicherheitshalber "abgestellt". Aber wenn sie schon hier stehen: Warum sollen sie nicht hier viel besser blühen... Und jetzt ärgern wir weiter die Löschteufelchen in WP ;-) Gruß --Kamikaze2008 23:26, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :So soll es sein :-) --RalfR 13:15, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Maifahrt Hi Ralf, im Radforum kommt langsam Verzweiflung auf ;), wegen der Fahrt am 1. Mai... Die brauchen dich glaub ich. --Diamant talk 14:13, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich eile, ich eile...--RalfR 14:18, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Artikel aus der Wikipedia Hi Ralf, heute habe ich mal angefangen Versionshistorien von Artikeln aus der Wikipedia zur korrekten Erfüllung der GFDL zu importieren (vorher "Gentleman-Agreement"). Leider habe ich beim Artikel Beleuchtung gepfuscht, da ich aus der Wikipedia statt des Artikels den Artikel importiert habe... Der richtige Import ist nun nur unter Fahrradbeleuchtung zu finden anstatt unter Beleuchtung. Was meinst du, kann das so bleiben? Außerdem frage ich mich bei ausgelagerten Abschnitten in eigene Artikel (ohne die Fahrrad-Wiki-Historie zu übernehmen), ob es ausreicht in einer Vorlage auf die Historie eines anderen Artikels zu verlinken. Beispiel: Beleuchtungsvorschriften (Deutschland). Hoffe du kannst das alles nachvollziehen? Danke und Grüße --Diamant talk 11:55, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache daß viele WP-Artikel eh von mir sind, ist es auch ausreichend, wenn man die Versionsgeschichte einmal auf die Disk. schreibt und dann löscht. Das wird im Allgemeinen anerkannt. --193.25.37.130 12:21, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wenn sie von dir sind und du sie importiert hast, dann ist ja auch alles o.k. Ich hab allerdings Artikel ohne Versionshistorie reingeholt und nur mit der Vorlage Quelle Wikipedia versehen. Diese versuche ich nun aufzuarbeiten. Mit dem Artikel Beleuchtung muss ich mir aber noch was einfallen lassen... Ich bin bisher ja auch vom "Gentlemen Agreement" ausgegangen, dass das akzeptiert ist, aber es ist eben keine ausreichende Erfüllung der GFDL... und ich habe zuletzt ein paar Diskussionen in der WP verfolgt, in denen es auch negative Stimmung zum "Gentlemen-Agreement" gibt. Von daher halte ich zumindest die Hinterfragung der Problematik für nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt. --Diamant talk 12:44, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Das ist prinzipiell auch alles richtig - wenn mal was schiefgeht, nicht funktioniert oder aus anderen Gründen wird das Speichern der Versionsgeschichte auf der Disk aber als hinreichend angesehen, selbst innerhalb der WP. Manchmal geht es nämlich auch einfach nicht anders. --RalfR 14:18, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi Ralf, jetzt verstehe ich was du meinst :), ich hab deine Antwort auf etwas anderes in meinem ersten Beitrag bezogen... Nun, ich werde jetzt so nach und nach weitere Versionsgeschichten aus der WP rüberholen, blöd nur dass die sich mittlerweile teilweise mit der FW-Historie überschneiden. Vielleicht kann ich aber die WP-Historie der Artikel bis zum Datum des Einstellens im Fahrrad-Wiki im XML-File ausschneiden, so dass wenigstens nur dieser Teil importiert wird und die Historie dann sauber ist. --Diamant talk 17:22, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Funktioniert, allerdings habe ich bei einem Imort zuerst genau das falsche gekappt...mist, jetzt sinds schon 4 Artikel mit einer Chaos-Versionsgeschichte, vielleicht läßt sich das noch nachträglich irgendwie umbauen. Aber jetzt weiss ich zumindest wies geht. --Diamant talk 18:05, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig umständlicher ist, bin ich doch dafür, nach aller Möglichkeit die Artikel nicht direkt zu übernehmen. Zwischenspeichern, umformulieren und erst dann einstellen erspart eine Menge Probleme. Das habe ich bei einem Teil meiner Texte auch so gemacht. --Eva K. tell me about it 16:20, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hi Eva, kann ich dir nur zustimmen. GFDL-Fremd-Artikel können aber auch eine gute Basis sein für eine eigene Fahrrad-Wiki-Erweiterung (IMHO), wenns denn geschieht und im Sinne der GFDL... --Diamant talk 19:31, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt das Problem nicht. Was in Wikipedia steht, gehört nicht Wikipedia, sondern der Allgemeinheit. Und wenn ich in einem Artikel darauf hinweise, daß der Artikel aus WP ist, kann jeder den dort nachschlagen und hat auch die Versionsgeschichte. Hinzukommt, daß viele Artikel, die ich hier reinsetze, sowieso von mir sind (wie bei Ralf), also habe ich auch das Recht, sie ohne Verweis auf WP hier reinzusetzen. Und dann kommen noch die Artikel, die sowieso über kurz oder lang in WP gelöscht werden, weil sie angeblich "unenzyklopädisch" sind. Und über den "Umweg" solcher Artikel für WP Werbung machen, wenn die dort garnicht gewollt sind? Nee! Und ich sage Euch jetzt schon: Irgendwann kauft einer die ganze WP, zieht die 3 - 5 Prozesse durch, die dann Folgen und macht einen Riesenreibach damit. "Frei" ist diese sog. "Enzyklopädie" sowieso nicht. --kamikaze 11:25, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bestandteile eines Fahrrades Hallo Ralf, falls du Lust hast, kannst du dort gerne Ergänzungen oder auch Korrekturen machen. --kamikaze 11:25, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Datei:Top Tubes - Reynolds Tubing for bicycles. c 1982-6534.jpg Hi Ralf, lange nichts mehr gehört. Auch wenn du sicher andere Sachen um die Ohren hast, falls du doch mal wieder hier vorbeischauen solltest: Würdest du zum oben genannten Bild, sieht wie ein Foto oder Scan aus, Schöpfungshöhe beanschlagen? Ich meine nein, da die Grafiken ja mehr einfacherer Gestaltung sind. Du kennst dich da aber besser aus, von daher würde mich deine Meinung interessien. Grüße und naja, noch ein gutes Neues ;)! --Diamant talk 18:54, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Du vermutest richtig, das hat keine SH. --RalfR 19:08, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke! ----Diamant talk 19:55, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Lenkerband wickeln Hi Ralf, du hattest doch mal angeboten, aus dem wunderbaren Fundus deiner Webseite Inhalte ins Wiki einzustellen. Ist das noch aktuell? Ich frage, da ich mal stubmäßig angefangen hab, was zum Thema Lenkerband zu schreiben. Ich denke insbesonders an das hier: http://www.fahrradmonteur.de/fahrrad-einstellen.php vor allem deine Lenkerbandwicklungs-Beschreibung für den potentiellen Artikel Lenkerband wickeln. Würde ich auch übernehmen und deine Webseite und dich als Autor angeben. Falls nein, kann ich das natürlich auch verstehen ;). Schöne Grüße --Diamant 12:15, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Bediene dich doch einfach, du brauchst nicht zu fragen ;) Ist das hier mit Facebook eigentlich Standard? Ich glaub, ich muß mich mal beschweren gehen...--RalfR 12:22, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Ralf, super danke :)! Yup, die Sache mit facebook scheint mir leider ein IMHO weiterer bedenklicher Schritt von Wikia zu sein... Ob da Beschweren was hilft? --Diamant 12:30, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich sehe bald ein paar Leute, die was zu sagen haben. Ob die jedoch was ändern wollen oder sowas wie facebook einfach zu viel Geld bringt weiß ich noch nicht...-- RalfR 12:39, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC)